


Simply Complicated

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [30]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s08e12 The One Where Joey Dates Rachel, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Joey POV, Light Angst, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Everything about this "date" was simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mischief" for the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).

Rachel sauntered off to the restroom, turning her head back to tease him. "And now you’re watching me walk away."

"Yes I am!" Joey marveled. "Again, so simple!"

Everything about this "date" was simple. The sly flirting, genuine laughter, and light touches felt natural. Joey always had fun with Rachel, so it was no surprise that he would have fun with her here. Joey was floating on a cloud of good feelings from their outing.

Joey didn't realized how well Rachel's "moves," planned and unplanned, had worked until the end of the night. Until he desperately wanted to kiss her.


End file.
